<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Scenes by jeremyyyberryyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486403">Behind the Scenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyyyberryyy/pseuds/jeremyyyberryyy'>jeremyyyberryyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stray kids oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Bang Chan is Whipped, Everyone Loves Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Implied Relationships, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Multi, OT8, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, little!Minho, littlespace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyyyberryyy/pseuds/jeremyyyberryyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Minho has been avoiding his Littlespace and the stress of everything finally catches up to him? Minho is still not accepting of being a Little, no matter how much his boyfriends reassure him. After his first appearance on Chan’s Room, Minho is teetering on the edge of Littlespace and trying not to slip, even though Chan’s presence and comfort are making it extremely hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stray kids oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind the Scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was requested by jennnnnaaaaa66 (and also dooooori too!!)</p><p>i hope you enjoy another little minho oneshot. this one is rly short, but very fluffy and cute!!</p><p>(this was also kind of a continuation of When It Rains, It Pours, but it only mentions that for a hot second so you can read it without having read those first)</p><p>tw/cw: littlespace (not age play u sickos), some self-hate/self-deprecating thoughts<br/>this one is again very fluffy and muy short!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How was it?” Chan asks, turning his body to face Minho. They have just finished a vlive together, which was Minho’s first time being a guest on Chan’s Room. In all honesty, Minho was very nervous at first and they were both kind of awkward, not being used to this. But other than the usual nerves, Minho had a good time and felt way more comfortable than he usually does in the eye of the camera.</p><p>“Terrifying,” answers Minho. Chan looks at him with one side of his mouth turned up in a light smile.</p><p>“No, it was fun. I am honored to have been a guest on your show.” Minho continues, smiling back at Chan, then looking down at the hands in his lap. Chan hums in acknowledgment of Minho’s words.</p><p>“I’m happy you agreed to finally do this with me,“ Chan admitted. “Stays have been asking for a while, you know?”</p><p>Minho chuckles, knowing very well that many of their fans had been repeatedly asking for Minho to make an appearance on Chan’s Room. </p><p>“Also you refused my hug,” Chan pouts, frowning and playfully glaring at Minho. Minho just looks back at him with a smirk. </p><p>“I have a reputation to uphold, hyung,” he answers Chan. Chan lets out a scoff at the other’s words.</p><p>“Min,” Chan started with a more serious voice than before. “I know that we joke around a lot. But if hugging really does make you uncomfortable, you know you never have to, yeah? I mean- I know you aren’t the most touchy person, but if you ever want me and the others to tone it down, you can always tell us.” </p><p>Minho can tell Chan is being serious now and stares down at his hands before responding. The hugging doesn’t necessarily make him uncomfortable. And he has been known to ask for piggy-back rides or for someone to hold his hand on occasion. His boyfriends, for the majority, enjoy skinship, especially Felix, Chan, and Hyunjin. Honestly, all of them are pretty touchy, more so off-camera and in the privacy of their own dorms. However, Minho usually is never the one to initiate skinship, even going as far as to shy away from it when the opportunity presents itself. Minho prefers to show his love and care in different ways. He shows the rest of his members love in the little things he does for them or in the meals he makes and messes he cleans in the dorm. Even still, this doesn’t mean Minho is necessarily against skinship, and he has gotten a lot better at giving and receiving affection now that the whole group is dating and have gotten to know each other better.</p><p>Before Minho can respond though, Chan cuts him off again. Chan has been staring at Minho, while the other was deep in thought. He is concerned their boyfriend thinks he is obligated to give them hugs and affection just because they are dating now. And he doesn’t want Minho to think that he has to enjoy skinship in order to show his love because there are so many other ways people can show they care for each other. </p><p>“Minho...I- We can stop hugging you and tone down the skinship if this makes you uncomfortable, baby.”</p><p>“No!” Minho quickly interrupts before Chan can continue, causing him to look up in surprise.</p><p>Minho doesn’t want them to stop hugging and touching him. He’s not sure what he wants, but he knows it isn’t that. Sure, maybe his boyfriends can sometimes be a little bit much. Each and every one of them have been known to act clingy and annoying on occasion, including himself, although he would never admit that.</p><p>Truthfully, Minho has been avoiding their affection and maybe even avoiding all of them in general lately. Not enough for it to be too noticeable, but enough for Chan to question if they’re being too overbearing. Ever since the night when they took care of him when he was sick, Minho has been slowly distancing himself and closing himself off. All of his boyfriends were very accepting and made it clear that they loved taking care of Minho. But this did not mean that Minho was okay with himself and accepting of the way he had acted that night. He didn’t even notice he was distancing himself from them at first. </p><p>The thing is, Minho had realized quickly that skinship, especially hugs and cuddling, made him feel Little. Once he had made this revelation, Minho was even more adamant to avoid his boyfriend’s touches and cuddle requests. </p><p>Today, Minho had already been feeling small, immediately pushing down his headspace when he woke up. This week had been a very high-stress week and Minho was still slightly recovering from being sick the previous week. It did not help that today he had to come on Chan's Room. Don’t get him wrong, he very much wanted to do it and loved to interact with the fans. However, his love for Stay did not do much to calm his nerves. Then, having to avoid Chan’s hug, even though he desperately wanted the older to hug him and to just let go, was icing on the cake. </p><p>Chan sees Minho’s eyes grow watery and quickly turns Minho’s chair to face him. Meanwhile, Minho is struggling to pull himself out of his headspace, while at the same time, trying to think of a way to explain things so Chan doesn’t get the wrong idea.</p><p>“Min, baby, are you okay? It’s okay to not want skinship,” Chan tries to console Minho before the boy starts actually crying. Although, he can’t help but feel a little hurt. He had noticed how Minho had been slightly distancing himself from him and the others and was afraid they did something wrong or were annoying him with their constant need for skinship.</p><p>Hearing the slight hurt hidden in their leader’s tone, Minho doesn't even pause think as he instantly launches himself at Chan, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Chan is shocked by the younger’s actions but quickly hugs Minho back as he can feel his boyfriend shaking in his embrace.</p><p>“Min, can you look at me, baby?” Chan questions. Minho’s hands clutch at Chan’s shirtfront, but he slowly lifts his head from his shoulder to look Chan in the eyes. Minho is still willing himself to not give into the fuzzy feeling, but it’s hard when Chan’s arms fully engulf his body, making him feel even smaller. </p><p>Chan takes one look at Minho’s wide, glossy eyes with tears still brimming, and gasps. “Oh, baby- Are you- Are you feeling Little right now?” Chan asks Minho, softly. Minho instantly buries his face back into Chan’s chest and shoulder area, which is all the confirmation Chan needs.</p><p>“Baby,” Chan says with a laugh in his tone before turning back to a more serious voice. “Baby, why didn’t you tell me you were about to slip? When did you start feeling Little?”</p><p>“I- I sowwy,” Minho says, the tears finally falling down his face. Minho squeezes his eyes shut tight, still trying desperately to fight off Littlespace before continuing. “Felt funny when Min- when I woke up. And then you- Then your- You-,” Minho sputters, a light blush reddening his cheeks.</p><p>Chan feels a smile light up his face before asking just to clarify what Minho meant. “Did I make you feel small, baby? Do hugs make my kitten feel small?”</p><p>Minho lets out a whimper at Chan’s words and he knows that he hit the mark dead-on. Now Chan understands why Minho had been avoiding them and not wanting skinship lately. He must’ve been afraid to slip. </p><p>“Baby, you can slip with me. You don’t have to hold back, yeah? We-,” Chan lets out a sigh and cuddles Minho closer, “Min, there’s nothing wrong with being Little if it helps you. We all love taking care of you. We want to take care of you just like how you take care of us, baby.”</p><p>“No! No,” Minho mutters, forcefully pulling a bit away from Chan. “I- I don’- I don’t want to be-,” Minho cuts himself off as his breath hitches, trying to formulate coherent words. “I- ‘M weird an’ disgusting. And-“</p><p>By now Minho is shaking in Chan’s arms, but he is feeling far too Little to stop himself from drawing his body back into the comfort of Chan’s. Chan whispers sweet words and praise in Minho’s ear, telling him that he isn’t gross or strange and that he is still their Minho no matter what.</p><p>Once Minho has calmed down after a few seconds, Chan speaks again, “Min, baby, you need to tell one of us when you’re feeling Little. We want to take care of you. And you aren’t gross or weird or anything like that.”</p><p>Minho acknowledges Chan’s words, nodding into his chest.</p><p>“Don’t fight it anymore, hun. Let go,” commands Chan in a gentle tone.</p><p>Minho, with the comfort of Chan’s words and embrace, comfortably slips fully into his headspace. He slouches against Chan and lets the warm, fuzzy feeling completely consume him. It feels so good to let go after such a stressful week. And he loves how safe and cared for he feels in his oldest boyfriend’s arms.</p><p>Chan smiles down at his cuddly boyfriend, happy Minho finally stopped fighting this part of himself. “So cute, baby. How could you think we wouldn’t want to take care of you?” Minho hears Chan whisper, making a toothy and gummy smile stretch across his face.</p><p>“Come on, love. Let’s get you home. I’m sure the others will want to see our baby,” Chan says, already picturing Minho being swaddled in a blanket and watching Finding Dory with the rest of their boyfriends and Gyu (Changbin’s stuffie, who their baby Min had claimed as his). He stands up with Minho still attached at his hip and the younger boy lets out a giggle at how Chan bounces him as he makes his way to the door. </p><p>Chan can’t help but coo at his adorable boyfriend. Honestly, all of his boyfriends are adorable. It’s so unfair. </p><p>As they make their way back to the others, Minho feels content and wishes he could never leave Chan’s arms. It might take him a while to get used to this side of himself, but he was happy to have so much love and support (and hugs) from each one of his boyfriends. </p><p>They would obviously all have to talk when Minho was in a big headspace, but for now, Chan is just happy he has gotten Minho to slip. And Minho is just as content to sleep in Chan’s lap, secretly sucking on his thumb, while they make their way back home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>